


Non ci sarà un'altra volta

by Ilary95



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Identity!Porn, M/M, tsundere spidey
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilary95/pseuds/Ilary95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Spiderman/Deadpool}<br/>"Tanto tutto questo sarebbe finito. Avrebbero fatto sesso e poi stop. Non si sarebbero più rivisti, o se si fossero reincontrati di nuovo sarebbe stato solo per un team-up o per fermarlo dal sporcarsi le mani di sangue."<br/>[...]</p>
<p>Visto che sono appena entrata su AO3 e so usare poco le tag, queste saranno in continuo aggiornamento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non ci sarà un'altra volta

Peter aveva dato per scontato - forse più a se stesso - che non sarebbe più accaduto. Invece aveva fatto i conti sbagliati.   
Ma il corpo muscoloso di Deadpool contro il suo, la bocca sfregiata intenta a torturare il suo collo, una gamba in mezzo alle sue cosce... Era tutto decisamente troppo.  
Aveva la forza bruta e poteva benissimo scaraventarlo via 40 metri più in la, ma il suo cervello in quel momento non connetteva... Perchè era arrivato fino a quel punto? Sa solo che Deadpool - e non un uomo normale eh, ma un pazzo _pluriomicida_ \- lo sta baciando. Non un bacetto normale come si darebbero due ottimi amici - ma loro non erano amici! - ma un bacio che di casto aveva ben poco, tenendolo fermo per le spalle.   
Peter trema, la sua prima idea fu quella di caricare il pugno e colpirlo con tutta la forza che aveva, voleva terribilmente fargli saltare i denti e cancellargli quello stra maledetto sorriso beffardo che aveva in quella faccia sfregiata, coperta solo fino alla punta del naso dalla maschera.   
Il cuore gli stava battendo furiosamente nel petto, e il cervello non connetteva bene in quel momento, si staccò dal bacio guardandolo con occhi infuocati.  
  
"Ti odio, maledetto" ringhiò prendendolo per la nuca ribaciandolo con rudezza, succhiando e mordendo quelle labbra screpolate. Wade boccheggiò non stupendosi delle sue parole, gli aveva detto una infinità di volte che lo odiava.  
  
_E tant'è si lasciava scopare._    
  
La lingua di Peter è irruente e calda, vederlo così intraprendente lo fece eccitare ancora di più, Wade si cala i pantaloni e i boxer facendo la stessa identica cosa con l'altro. Gli occhi si illuminarono nel vedere Peter con le gambe divaricate, l'erezione in tiro e la bocca aperta e gonfia a causa del bacio appassionato di poco prima.  
Il mercenario si leccò instintivamente le labbra, il pensiero di dargli un'erezione così lo fece gemere, sopratutto nel sentire i polpastrelli delle dita dell'eroe tracciare i contorni delle sue labbra.  
Ma la cosa che gli fece vedere praticamente le stelle fu l'altra mano stringere a pugno il suo pene.  
"Cazzo, Spidey..."  
Boccheggiò spingendosi contro di lui, anzi, contro quella fottutissima mano che lo stava facendo impazzire.  
"Se continui così..." lasciò in sospeso la frase per non essere troppo volgare.  
Sopratutto in un momento troppo romantico come questo.   
A detta sua.  
_Meglio non rovinare il tutto._  
Peter non smette di gemere. Si tratta solo di preliminari.  
Si stavano masturbando, non stavano facendo altro.   
Giusto?  
Si, era così.   
Non sarebbero andati fino in fondo.  
"Lo vuoi ancora? Spidey?" chiese con voce bassa Wade, mentre con le mani gli afferra le natiche.   
Peter singhiozza leggermente. La voce roca e a tratti suadente di Wade gli fecero mandare in pappa il cervello, gli saltò completamente addosso cingendogli le gambe intorno alla vita, Deadpool capi subito cosa voleva, per questo lo tenne stretto contro di lui.  
"Vai. Fai pure, scopami." sibilò nel suo orecchio.   
Tanto tutto questo sarebbe finito. Avrebbero fatto sesso e poi stop. Non si sarebbero più rivisti, o se si fossero reincontrati di nuovo sarebbe stato solo per un team-up o per fermarlo dal sporcarsi le mani di sangue.  
  
_Si. Credici pure._  
  
A Peter sembra di morire.   
Ha Wade contro di lui, dentro di lui, il pene duro e turgido che lo penetra fino in fondo. Tutto questo gli mozza il fiato, si aggrappa alle sue spalle, a quella suit rossa, stringendola così forte che molto probabilmente gliel'avrebbe strappata.  
Impreca perchè gli piace - come sempre - impreca perchè si sta lasciando scopare contro il muro di un vicolo buio. Ha la testa abbandonata contro l'incavo tra il collo e la spalla del mercenario, sentendo l'odore di sangue e cibo a causa dei numerosi tacos che mangiava e delle tante volte in cui era morto o era stato ferito.  
Ci stava che puzzasse in quel modo.  
"Wade, più forte"   
A quella richiesta, Deadpool non poteva non annuire, gli morse il collo riprendendo a spingere con veemenza che non gliene importava nulla se gli unici suoni che si sentivano nel vicolo erano i loro corpi che sbattevano o i loro sospiri e gemiti.  
Peter d'altro canto non aveva mai goduto così tanto, nemmeno in quelle notti in cui aveva fatto sesso con Mary Jane. Non badò al dolore che stava iniziando a fargli la schiena a causa della posizione scomoda, i grugniti di Wade erano l'unica cosa di cui gli importava, le mani che lo stringevano forte, una intorno alla sua vita, l'altra sotto il suo sedere.   
Furono questi i suoi pensieri poco prima che Wade raggiungesse l'orgasmo dentro di lui. Peter venne subito dopo mordendo forte il collo dell'uomo dove iniziarono a uscire piccoli rivoli di sangue - tanto sapeva che si sarebbe rimarginata subito.  
Un'attimo di silenzio, prima che a Wade cedessero le gambe inginocchiandosi per terra non lasciando Peter che continuava e tenerlo stretto contro di lui.  
  
"Merda... Sappi che non capiterà ancora" sibilò Peter cercando di riprendere aria nei polmoni, sistemandosi la maschera che fino ad ora era rimasta alzata fino a metà viso.  
Deadpool gli lanciò un'occhiata divertita.  
"Lo dici sempre, _Spidey_ "   
Calcando l'ultima parola, si sistemò anche lui la maschera coprendo il volto sfregiato.  
"Lo hai detto la volta precedente, e la volta precedente ancora"  
Peter drigrigò i denti sapendo benissimo che aveva ragione.  
Non stavano assieme, assolutamente.   
Non era attratto da lui.  
  
_Ah no? E allora perchè ti lasci continuamente sbattere al muro?_  
  
Dannato cervello!  
Eppure questa situazione andava avanti da un bel po'.  
Ma Peter non era attratto da Deadpool.  
No.   
Cosa poteva trovare di attraente in una persona che uccideva la gente per soldi?  
Una domanda a cui - sicuramente - non sarebbe mai riuscito a trovare una risposta.  
 

 

 


End file.
